ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Family Guy: The Movie
Family Guy: The Movie is a 2018 animated comedy musical film that is based on the Fox animated series Family Guy. The film is set to release on July 26, 2019, distributed by 20th Century Fox, and produced by Fuzzy Door Productions. Stewie will marry his new girlfriend Olivia Fuller Rated: PG-13 Running Time: 1 Hour & 45 Minutes Plot It is Meg's High School Graduation including Stewie and Olivia's wedding, and Meg plans on moving to The Gold Coast Queensland Australia. BUT things go bad when it's revealed that when Bertram was just a clone, the real one went into hiding! And now Peter, Lois, Meg, Chris, Brian, Bonnie, Donna, Stewie, Cleveland Jr., Rallo, Roberta, and their friends must save The United States of America! References Olympics 100M Swim Gold Medal Final: Lois in her strong swimming body wins the Gold Medal and she says 'I'm the best Swimming Babe ever!' Rocky III: Lois, Donna and Bonnie trains Meg & Roberta in Speed Bag, Swimming and in Jogging on the beach, Meg beats Lois and hugs her mom on the water as Bonnie giggles. Transformers: The Last Knight: Lois makes a speech to her Family and Friends before battling Bertram. The Loud House: Peter sends a New Year's Day Card American Gladiators: Donna Brown as a Female Bodybuilder completes against her Female Bodybuilder daughter Roberta Brown on the Eliminator Transcript (20th Century Fox logo) (The Opening Scene shows a Spaceship orbiting Earth and inside the Control Room, is Bertram) Bertram: 'After all my planning, the moment has arrived. When Meg Griffin's High School Graduation starts, I will be crashing the party and put an end to the Griffin Family, plus victory will be mine!' (Evil Laughing) Twentieth Century Fox Presents... (Then the Movie begins with a theme song) Lois Griffin: It seems today that all you see, is violence in movies, and sex on TV.. Peter Griffin: But where are those good old fashion values.. Griffin Family: On which we used to rely? Lucky there's a Family Guy, lucky there's a man who positively can do all the things that make us.. Stewie Griffin: Laugh and Cry Griffin Family: He's..a..Family..Guy! (The Main Title appeared) Family Guy: The Movie (The Movie starts at the city of Quahog at the Griffin Family Home where Lois collects the mail and finds a letter for Meg) Lois Griffin: 'Meg, you got a letter from the Principle' Meg Griffin: 'I hope it's Extra Credit. (She opens the letter and reads it) 'Dear Meg Griffin, your grades have been excellent and you have been selected to attend the University of Gold Coast in Queenland, Australia' (Cheers happy!) I'm finally going to College!' Peter Griffin: (He, Brian, Stewie and Chris came in the living room) 'What's going on?' Lois Griffin: 'You're not gonna believe this, but my daughter is going to College' Griffin Family: (Cheering) Chris Griffin: 'I don't believe this is happening' Brian Griffin: 'Wow' Meg Griffin: 'And it also says that they're paying me a full 2-year Scholarship of $60,000 per Year' Stewie Griffin: 'That is...awkward' (Then Donna Brown, Roberta Tubbs and Bonnie Swanson came in) Donna Brown: 'I got the letter from University of Gold Coast, and my daughter Roberta is going to College also' Roberta Brown: 'We think that Graduation is in 2 days. So Joe, Quagmire and my dad has set up Dinner at the Pizza Navy' Peter Griffin: 'That would be excellent, we should get ready for tonight' Lois Griffin: 'Great idea' (Song: 'Candy Girl' plays) (Lois, Meg, Bonnie & Donna change into their dress as Peter, Chris, Stewie and Brian put on their suit and tie) Meg Griffin: 'I wonder what my Family is planning for my Graduation surprise' (At the same time, Bertram is at his hideout near Sydney, Australia. doing the finishing touches on his project) Bertram: 'Excellent, now that my project is ready. It's time for me to strike America, but I'm gonna need some Minons to help me succeed' (He collects a DNA Blood Sample of Diana Simmonds and uses the Creation Machine to make Diana Simmonds in human form) Diana Simmons: 'What happened to me?' Bertram: 'I created you with your blood sample right after Stewie shot ya, now you can help me get revenge on the Griffin Family' Diana Simmonds: 'Thanks, can you also make a few Minions?' Bertram: 'It'll be my pleasure' (Later that night at Pizza Navy, the Griffins Family, Swanson Family and Brown Family have dinner) Lois Griffin: 'Everyone, I like to say something. We're seeing my 18 year-old Daughter graduating tomorrow at her Ceremony and she's going to College in the Fall, but this Family will be helping her succeed. To Meg' Griffin Family, Brown Family, Swanson Family & Glen Quagmire: 'Meg' Meg Griffin: 'Thanks, guys. I'm glad my Life is turning for the best.' Donna Brown: 'We also got 1st Class Airplane Tickets from the Principle of Queensland, he's inviting all of us to spend the week there' Peter Griffin: 'This is going to be the best vacation ever' Bonnie Swanson: 'I think it'll be an event we'll never forget' Stewie Griffin: 'I also invited Olivia Fuller here to announce the big surprise' Olivia Fuller: (She shows up) 'Stewie and I am getting married' Peter Griffin: 'Really? I thought you should wait until you're a grown man' Stewie Griffin: 'We agreed to do this right after Meg's vacation in Queensland' (The next morning, Meg Griffin got suited up in her blue Graduation Clothes) Meg Griffin: 'Let's do this' (A couple minutes later at Meg's High School Graduation, Meg collected her High School Diploma and kiss Connie in the lips) Lois Griffin: 'Wow, my baby daughter has grown up and now she is graduating' Chris Griffin: 'I remember the time when Stewie and I saw an episode of 'The Loud House' (A clip shows Chris & Stewie seeing an episode of 'The Loud House') Principal: 'Happy Graduation, Students of Quahog High' (Then the Senior Students, Meg, Roberta and Connie toss their Caps in the air) Crowd: (Cheering) Lois Griffin: 'Congratulations, Meg' Peter Griffin: 'That took some guts, but you succeeded' Bonnie Swanson: 'The flight for Australia is set in the morning, so we should go pack' Donna Brown: 'You're gonna like the VIP First Class seats, it even has a movie showing' Meg Griffin: 'And the best part, they also have the make-your-own-smoothe' Stewie Griffin: 'I also got some more good news, my friend Olivia is coming with us also' Olivia Fuller: 'It would be nice if we could check out Meg's College place' (The next day, the Griffin Family, Joe Swanson's Family, Cleaveland's Family and Glen Quagmire arrived to Queensland, Australia by Airplane) Lois Griffin: 'Here we are, Queensland, Australia.' Stewie Griffin: 'This place will set my relationship with Olivia' Peter Griffin: 'Maybe we can see a bunch of Kangaroos' Meg Griffin: 'Actually we're taking a transport to Gold Coast University and we're going to spend a week seeing my new College place' Donna Brown: 'When I get there, I'm gonna be doing a Mom-Daughter night activity' Roberta Brown: 'Count me in' (They took the transport Bus to Gold Coast University) Peter Griffin: (He sees the view of the University's houses) 'This place has everything' Bonnie Swanson: 'Look, it has a Lagoon where you can Swim, Fish and even Windsurf' Meg Griffin: 'Here's the place we'll be staying (They came to a 3-story House) so what do you think?' Lois Griffin: 'This has everything including the Stripper Pole' Donna Brown: 'How about after we get settled in, we'll head to the Open House Party tonight' Roberta Brown: 'Some Moms and their Teenagers are gonna be there' Donna Brown: 'I bet it won't be another one of those Mother-Daughter Battle like the time I took ya on American Gladiators' (A clip shows Donna & Roberta as Female bodybuilders battling against each other on the Eliminator) (Then Donna crosses the finish line with Roberta inches behind her) Donna Brown: 'I win! Looks like it's lesbian kissing at the Jacuzzi' Roberta Brown: 'You may have win this match, but Roberta is gonna wrestle ya' (Later that night at the Open House Party on the beach, Lois, Meg, Donna, Roberta and Bonnie are partying in their dress with a few people) Donna Brown: 'Bring on the Oreo MILF bond' Bonnie Swanson: 'Who's got the Chocolate crème filling?' Meg Griffin: 'Here it comes. (Then she shoots a bottle of Chocolate Syrup on Lois and Donna) Here ya go' Lois Griffin: (She taste the syrup and kiss Donna with her tongue) 'Wow, you taste like a Ice Cream Sundae' Roberta Brown: 'And I got some whipped cream to heat things up (She shoots both bottles of Whipped Cream at Bonnie and Meg on the shoulders) gotcha' Meg Griffin & Bonnie Swanson: (Laughs) (Then they Kiss in the lips) (The next afternoon at the Lagoon, Lois & Meg is doing their Swimming Workout with Donna Tubbs-Brown and her daughter Roberta) Lois Griffin: 'I'm getting some swimming muscles' Roberta Brown: 'If you can keep this up, you could complete in the Summer Olympics' Donna Brown: 'I can imagine it now' (A clip shows Lois Griffin swimming in the Olympic Swimming Pool in the 100M Gold Medal Final, and she wins 3 seconds ahead) Lois Griffin: 'Wahoo! I'm the best Swimming Babe ever!' (At the Spaceship, Bertram prepares to launch the attack near Queensland) Bertram: 'The time has come...now attack, my Minions' (Then Diana Simmons and a few Mini-Robots open fire near the Lagoon) Lois Griffin: 'Oh-no, what is that!?' Meg Griffin: 'It's Diana Simmonds, I thought Stewie killed her' Roberta Brown: 'Not really, someone used her piece of hair to create a Clone' Donna Brown: 'We better warn Peter and the others' (They swim to shore and warn Peter Griffin) Lois Griffin: 'Peter, we have a problem. Diana Simmonds is a clone created by Bertram, and now they're here to destroy us' Peter Griffin: 'Not to worry, I bet someone is gonna fight back against the enemy unless= (But gets interrupted when a Mini-Robot kills 2 people with lasers) Uh-oh, it's Bertram who planned this' Stewie Griffin: 'This is bad, he's going to kill my entire Family before taking over Earth' Olivia Fuller: 'I don't like this' Meg Griffin: 'We better get out of here' Bonnie Swanson: 'I found a Van we can use' Roberta Brown: 'Then let's make like a Traveler and move out!' (Then the Griffin Family, Swanson Family, Brown Family, Olivia Fuller and Glen Quagmire drove in the van for safety) Diana Simmonds: (She contacts Bertram) 'I found the Griffins, should we take them out' (Bertram): 'Not yet, I want them to suffer. Just send both Mini-Robots to attack, but no killing' (The family drove across the Freeway as 2 Mini-Robots drove in pursuit) Peter Griffin: 'We got company' Meg Griffin: 'She doesn't know when to quit' Lois Griffin: 'Brace yourselves, I'm gonna do something dangerous' (She drives at fast speed passing the Cars) (The Van shoves a Mini-Robot off the Freeway into the rocks) Stewie Griffin: 'Well done, we might survive the chase' Cleveland Jr.: 'We're not off the woods yet' Roberta Brown: (She pulls out a Shotgun) 'Let's see if you can eat a Shotgun Shell, bozo.' (Then she fires it) (The Mini-Robot got hit and its head blew up, but then fires a knife at the Van's Tire in a last second) Meg Griffin: 'We lost a Tire!' Peter Griffin: 'Looks like the Van can handle the driving situation' Rallo Brown: 'We'll never survive the near-crash!' Lois Griffin: 'Everybody hold on tight, I'm gonna park towards the outlands!' (They drove through a ramp and lands into the outlands by parking next to the Palm Tree) Bonnie Swanson: 'That was a close shave' Glen Quagmire: 'But the Van got damaged after we landed from a ramp' Lois Griffin: 'And to make matters worst, both the map & water bottles got destroyed during the chase' Stewie Griffin: 'We're in danger, as Solders defending themselves in the Desert' Peter Griffin: 'But someone attacked us, and we need to know before things get worst' Brian Griffin: 'Stewie knows that Bertram is responsible for this, he escaped to the Present Timeline while Stewie and I took out the clone who nearly erased the Big Bang Theory' Meg Griffin: 'We better find the Oasis. If we're lucky, we'll get to the Airport before Bertram attacks Quahog' (Then 15 minutes later, the family are lost in the creepy outlands) Peter Griffin: 'We're lost in the desert with no map, no van, no water, and with Bertram 1 step ahead, our plan is ruined' Olivia Fuller: 'Maybe it's because of Quagmire, Swanson and Brown who didn't plan' Joe Swanson: 'This is all your fault, Quagmire!' Glen Quagmire: 'Nice going, now we're trapped in the outlands because of you, Cleveland & Peter!' Peter Griffin: 'You take that back!' Cleveland Brown: 'I had enough of you!' Peter Griffin, Glen Quagmire, Cleveland Brown & Joe Swanson: (Arguing) (But then Lois got angry and she, Donna, Meg, Roberta and Bonnie breaks it up) Lois Griffin: 'Everyone....SHUT UP! (The men stops arguing) Now I don't know why we got into trouble situations like this, but for now, we must get to an Oasis before morning and we'll be able to find a small Airport' Donna Brown: 'I checked the Map and there's a Oasis less than a mile south from here' Bonnie Swanson: 'So unless you want to avoid dying from Dehydration or fighting, we better get a move on' Peter Griffin: (sighs) 'Ok, let's just get to the Oasis and relax there, so we can be recharged for the hike to the Airport' (Then a giant humanoid lion with deer antlers arrived to the Griffins and friends) Peter Griffin: (screams) 'Lion!' Allias: 'Woah, woah. I'm not gonna eat you. I'm just a friendly ol' lion with no friends.' Lois Griffin: 'Aww, you poor thing. What's your name?' Allias: 'Name's Allias Kittycat Paws, former con-artist.' Lois Griffin: 'Pleasure to meet you, I'm Lois. This is Peter, Chris, Meg, Stewie, Olivia, Brian, Quagmire, Joe, Cleveland, Donna, Roberta, Bonnie, Cleveland Jr. and Rallo' Allias: 'Nice to meet all of you.' Bonnie Swanson: 'Could you help us get to the Airport? We got to stop Bertram before he wipes out the United States' Allias: 'Just hop onto the City Bus and we'll arrive there in a short amount of time' Meg Griffin: 'At least we're on your side' Roberta Brown: 'If he's does anything funny, let me give him a Animal makeover' (20 minutes later, they arrived to the Mini-Airport at the Oasis) Lois Griffin: 'We made it, the Airplane is waiting for us to head for Sydney.' Stewie Griffin: 'Wait a minute, that's where Bertram will get the Key Card for his laser cannon. We gotta stop him' Peter Griffin: 'Then its up to us. To the Peter-Plane' (He heads to a Mini-Airplane with a Peter Griffin symbol on it) (But when he starts it, the Mini-Airplane drove a little fast and crashes on a small hanger) Peter Griffin: 'Oops, that won't work' Meg Griffin: 'Or how about this Plane' (She shows them the larger Airplane) Donna Brown: 'Great idea, maybe it won't be a total lost' (Then she kiss Meg in the lips) Bonnie Swanson: 'That is called....Lesbian MILF Love' Roberta Brown: 'My mom wants to be close to the Griffins' Bonnie Swanson: I'm gonna jump off a cliff and survive. (Then at the last second, Glen Quagmire got shot in the chest badly while protecting Peter & Lois) Peter Griffin: 'Glen, Nooo!' Glen Quagmire: (Labor breathing) 'Peter...take care of your Family...and Brian.....I'm sorry I messed up with you many times, just don't let Bertram...destroy America' (Then he dies) Peter Griffin: (Sobs) 'Lois is not gonna like this!' Bonnie Swanson: 'We better get out of here, Peter' (She takes Peter to safety) (Brian is about at attack when Dianne aims her laser gun at him) Meg Griffin: 'Brian, watch out!' (Dianne Simmons prepares to fire her laser gun) (But then Lois deflects it with her Shield as she rescues Brian and escape) Dianne Simmons: 'They're escaping with the new Weapons you invented, we gotta stop him!' Bertram: 'Never mind them, we already got the Key Card to activate the laser cannon. Now the Griffin Family will either surrender to me, or America will be destroyed.' (Evil Laugh) (Then Bertram escapes) Lois Griffin: 'Peter Griffin, we need to talk with you!' Peter Griffin: 'It looks like we're in big trouble' (10 minutes later) Donna Brown: 'Peter Griffin...what does the phrase 'Stay the hell away from 100 Yards' don't you understand!?' Peter Griffin: 'I'm sorry, but Bertram has stolen the last item for this Doomsday weapon...and I wanted to help Meg.' Lois Griffin: 'This is unacceptable, Peter. What if someone got hurt by your watch?' Brian Griffin: 'Look, he was trying to protect us from Bertram's Minions' Stewie Griffin: 'Not to mention Diana Simmonds' Olivia Fuller: 'I think your father screw up on Meg's chance to enter College, and now the Earth is in threat' Meg Griffin: '(Angry) Congratulations, Dad. You almost ruined my chance to go into College, and thanks to Glen Quagmire, he is dead. I am never speaking to my Family again!' (Then she ran off crying) Peter Griffin: 'What have I done?' Brian Griffin : 'Maybe we should live our separate ways.' Roberta Brown: 'That won't work, so what if he keeps finding us until we have no place to hide' Bonnie Swanson: 'I'm sorry, Roberta...but unless we find a new plan to stop Bertram, the odds are too great' Stewie Griffin: 'Then that's it, the Earth is done for' Lois Griffin: 'I'm gonna go talk to Meg, you guys just gather many people as we can, and we'll prepare for an all-out flight attack' (Then she heads for the beach) Stewie Griffin: 'Hey, Olivia let's find a shelter to hide from Bertram. Bertram: 'Ha ha, you fools, you cannot escape. (laser beam shotted) What The... Ahhh. Oof!' Peter Griffin: 'I got your back, Stewie. Now let's run to safety and plan for a final battle with Bertram' (Then the Griffin Family, Swanson Family and Brown Family got to safety) Bertram: 'We don't need the Griffin Family, It's time for me to take over Earth. Set up a speech for my Team, it's time to take the Nation's Capital' Bertram: (He makes a speech) 'When we're finished with the Griffins Family, the Earth will be mine to control and America will surrender to us. Now go forth and succeed with my plan!' (Then his small Team march to their small flying vehicles as they prepare to attack America) (Back at Australia, Lois walks to the beach and finds Meg sunbathing in her bathing suit) Lois Griffin: 'Meg, there you are. I was so worried about what happened earlier today' Meg Griffin: 'My Vacation is nearly ruined thanks to my Family and Glen Quagmire is dead. Now America is about to be wiped out' Lois Griffin: 'Look, Meg. I know Peter & I mess things up, but if you can give me one more shot to defeat Bertram...then I'll help ya' Meg Griffin: 'You got a deal, now we should do some quick training because we have about less than 3 days before Bertram destroys America with the laser cannon' Donna Brown: (She and Roberta shows up) 'We'll do some Training with Meg' Bonnie Swanson: 'Excellent, now let's get to work' (Lois did some Speed Bag as Meg does her leg speed following Donna, Roberta did some swimming laps in the pool with Bonnie, then at the Beach, Meg and Roberta beats Lois, Bonnie & Donna in Jogging) Lois Griffin: (She makes a speech) 'Everyone, we faced some odds before. But the time has come to defeat Bertram and save America, we got one shot at this and we're counting on ya to succeed...Now let's get out there and save the Earth!' Griffin Family, Cleveland's Family, Joe's Family, Meg's Friends: (Cheering) Allias: 'Then it looks like you're gonna need help from the king of the beasts!' Peter Griffin: 'Allias, you came back! I thought you were dead!' Allias: 'Nope, I survived.' Meg Griffin: 'How?' Allias: 'The old switcheroo.' Chuckles: 'And a little help from us!' Peter Griffin: 'Chuckles the Dragon!' Allias: 'Whatcha say? Let's end Bertram's plans and save America!' All: 'Together!' Donna Brown: 'Everyone, load up your Weapons and get ready to take on Bertram, because that bitch is going down' (They enter the Airplanes and launched an air-attack on Bertram's Spaceship) (Chris got hit by the laser on his arm and he fell on the ground) Peter Griffin: 'Chris, No!!' Chris Griffin: (Groans) 'My Arm is broken' Stewie Griffin: 'Not my older brother....how could you?' Meg Griffin: 'Bertram has gone too far, now he's gonna pay!' Lois Griffin: (She starts to get upset as her anger builds up) 'You killed Glen Quagmire, plus you also attacked my Son...you're trying to destroy America...and now, I am going to freaking take you Out, Bertram!!' (Yells as she, Peter, Meg, Stewie and Allias charged) (Lois punches Bertram but he body slams her, then Peter karate-kicks Bertram, Stewie fires his laser gun trying to hit Bertram but missed, and Allias pounces on Bertram, but Bertram deflects it, then Meg uses an upperhook to send him across) Meg Griffin: 'Now give up, Bertram. It's over' Bertram: 'Even if you kill me, I won't give you the access code to shut down the laser cannon that will wipe out Quahog' Donna Brown: (She, Roberta, Bonnie, Joe and Cleveland shows up) 'Enough of your bitch excuses, give us the access code, or Quahog is wiped out' Joe Swanson: 'We have 1 minute left before the cannon fires' Bonnie Swanson: 'If you want to surrender to us and save America, tell us the access code' Bertram: 'Ok, the access code is...Griffin' (Lois types in the password code 'Griffin' and the Laser Cannon shuts down) Lois Griffin: 'Mission Accomplished' Griffin Family, Brown Family, Swanson Family, Meg's Friends: (Cheering) (Across America, the crowd cheered for the Heroes of Quahog) Crowd: (Cheering) (Back on Bertram's Spaceship, it makes a landing near the lagoon in Queensland) Meg Griffin: 'The Griffin has landed' (Then the spaceship starts to sink) Bonnie Swanson: 'Oh-no, the ship's going under!' Stewie Griffin: 'Now how can we get to safety before it sinks?' Olivia Fuller: 'If we're going down with the Spaceship, I'm glad I'll be on your side' Donna Brown: (She removes her white shirt and revieals her black bathing suit) 'Who's up for some swimming?' (Then she dives in the water as Roberta in her bikini dives in) Lois Griffin: 'Ok, let's make like a dolphin and scatter' (She removes her shirt showing her green bathing suit and dives in as Meg went into the water in her pink bathing suit) (Then the Griffins, Swansons, Browns, and the others escape the Spaceship & swims across the Lagoon to safety as it sinks) Peter Griffin: 'We finally did it, we captured Bertram and saved America' Lois Griffin: 'It was Meg's idea, so we should thank her for all our support' Meg Griffin: 'That was nothing, my mind has expanded on this adventure' Stewie Griffin: 'I'm glad that's over' Bertram: (He gets handcuffed by 2 police officers) 'Before you turn me in, I want to ask the Griffins something. I know I keep taking my chances to defeat you and I almost succeeded, but the Griffin Family knew about it and that led to Glen Quagmire's death...plus I got a little carried away, so I'm sorry I almost destroyed America and it won't happen again' Police Officer: 'I think he's learned his lesson' (He removes the handcuffs from Bertram) Lois Griffin: 'Thank you, Bertram. From now on, you're welcomed to the Griffin Family' (The next day at the Griffins House in Quahog, Meg's Pool Party was underway) Lois Griffin: (She tongue-kiss Meg) 'Wow, Meg. This is hot' Meg Griffin: (She tongue-kiss Lois) 'I gotta hand it to ya, Mom. This was an amazing Graduation Vacation I enjoyed with the Family' (Donna Brown and Roberta Brown is in the pool swimming) Donna Brown: (She swims to Bonnie) 'These couple days was an adventure' Bonnie Swanson: 'Well, at lease Allias and Bertram is helping Peter invent something' Peter Griffin: 'Everyone, we have invented the Snow Cone rainbow maker' Allias: 'At least we have a new home and new friends.' Stewie Griffin: 'Plus Olivia Fuller and I got married' Lois Griffin: 'And my favorite moral of the story is this....It doesn't matter when a member of the Griffin Family create their Carrier, the only thing that matters is we're a Family' (End Credits) Cast Seth Macfarlane as Peter Griffin, Brian Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Johnny (Villain) (death) (Killed by Roberta Tubbs), Tom Tucker and Glenn Quagmire (Death) (Killed by Bertram) Alex Borstein as Lois Griffin and Tricia Takanawa Mila Kunis as Megan Griffin Seth Green as Christopher Griffin (Minor Injury) Mike Henry as Cleveland Brown, Rallo Brown and John Herbert Patrick Warburton as Joe Swanson Jennifer Tilly as Bonnie Swanson Sanaa Lathan as Donna Brown Christine Lakin as Joyce Kinney Felicity Hatcher as Roberta Brown Kevin Michael Richardson as Cleveland Brown, Jr. Wallace Shawn as Bertram (Main Villain) (Redeemed by Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Meg Griffin, Stewie Griffin and Allias) Lori Alan as Diana Simmons (Secondary Villain) (death) (Killed by Meg Griffin) Mike Henry as LT. Franz Schlechtnacht (Villain) (death) (Killed by Lois Griffin and Bonnie Swanson) Bob Mcgrath as Charles Yamamoto (Villain) (death) (Killed by Peter Griffin, Joe Swanson and Cleveland Brown) Roscoe Orman as Chuckles, a wise-cracking dragon. Emilo Delgado as Allias, a humanoid lion with antlers and a reformed con-artist. Jeannie Elias as Dabi Swanson, Lily Simmons (Final Villain) (death) (Killed by the whole Griffin Family during the movie) Quotes Bertram: 'Victory shall be mine' Lois Griffin: 'LT. Franz, say hello to my little Friend (She fires a Mini-Rocket at him) Floats like a Butterfly...' Bonnie Swanson: (After LT. Franz is killed) 'Stings like a Bee' Meg Griffin: (She uses her Shotgun to kill Diana Simmonds) 'This is for threatening my Mom!' Dabi Swanson: 'Coming soon to a freaking cinema near you, Family Guy The Movie!' Donna Brown: 'Let me introduce you to...my fist, bitch!' (Then she punch Bertram as the attack begins) Roberta Tubbs-Brown: 'I think you need some...Lesbian Loving' (Then she tongue-kisses Meg while swimming, then Lois and Donna tongue-kiss also) Donna Brown: 'Prepare to fire weapons at Bonnie's Command' Teaser Trailer (20th Century Fox logo) Narrator: 'Throughout every Generation, the creators make their TV Series animation for Fox...' (A drawing is made) Narrator: 'Between July and August, one animation movie will change history of all time' (Then the drawing is complete showing Peter Griffin and Lois Griffin) Lois Griffin: 'This is....strange' Peter Griffin: (Quiet Laugh) FAMILY GUY: The Movie 3-D Meg Griffin: 'This is the moment we release our Movie in IMAX 3-D Summer 2019 Not Rated Theater Trailer (20th Century Fox logo) Narrator: '20th Century Fox presents the movie event 20 years in the making' (A clip shows Meg Grffin getting her High School Diploma during graduation) Peter Griffin: 'Wow, our daughter is finally going to College' (Then a scene shows Lois Grffin, Meg Griffin, Donna Brown and Roberta Brown swimming in a lagoon at Queensland, Australia) Meg Griffin: 'This place has everything I can work on my Carrier' Lois Griffin: 'Not to mention it has Model designs' Donna Brown: 'So who's up for kissing?' (Then she kiss Roberta in the lips) Roberta Brown: 'Wow, your tongue tastes like Dark Chocolate' (A clip shows Bertram on his Spaceship) Narrator: 'A threat is coming to destroy the United States...' Bertram: 'I will use my Spaceship and my team of Minions to take over the country' (2 Robots attack the Beach near Queensland University) Brian Griffin: 'This could be serious' Stewie Griffin: 'Bertram must be stopped before its too late' Narrator: 'And it's going to take a lot of Teamwork & Family to save the day' Meg Griffin: 'Unless we do something now, Bertram is going to wipe out America starting with my hometown Quahog!' Joe Swanson: 'She's right, Lois. The time to defeat the evil Bertram is now' Lois Griffin: 'I'm ready for some Gun shooting and Bashing' Peter Griffin: 'Ok, Griffins. We got a country to save, now let's do this' Narrator: 'Featuring the new voices of David Spade, Emma Watson, Eden Sher and Taye Diggs.' Allias: 'You guys are crazy.' Bonnie Swanson: 'Open Fire!' (She, Donna Brown, Lois Griffin and Roberta Brown fire their guns at Bertram's enemies) (A Van makes a long jump on the freeway ramp towards the desert) (Meg Griffin attacks Diana Simmons) (Lois Griffin and Donna Brown use the Spinning Kick Attack at Lt. Franz) (Bertram's Spaceship gets attacked) (The city of Quahog gets attacked by Bertram's Laser Cannon as it blows up the Bank) (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Meg Griffin, Stewie Griffin and Allias the Lion prepare to attack Bertram) Bertram: 'Prepare yourselves, Griffins. Victory shall be mine' Lois Griffin: 'Not today, Bertram!' (Bertram's Spaceship crashes into the Lagoon near Queensland) Joe Swanson: 'Bombs away!' (He throws the Grenade at an enemy) (The Griffin Family, Swanson Family and Cleaveland's Family escape Bertram's Spaceship before it sinks and explodes) FAMILY GUY: The Movie 3-D (Meg Griffin got her High School Diploma during the Graduation Ceremony) Meg Griffin: 'Thanks for coming to my Graduation Ceremony, guys' Donna Brown: 'We wouldn't miss it for the world' Joe Swanson: 'You said it' Glen Quagmire: 'Giggly-giggly goo' July 2019 Rated: PG-13 Movie Soundtrack 1. Family Guy (Opening Song): Composed by the wiggles 2. Candy Girl (New Edition) 3. Land Down Under (Men at Work) 4. Mr. Telephone Man (New Edition) 5. Can't Stop Loving You (Lois Griffin and Meg Griffin) 6. Surfing Bird (Peter Griffin) 7. If it isn't Love (Donna Tubbs, Lois Griffin, Meg Griffin, Bonnie Swanson, Patty, Esther, Ruth, and Roberta Tubbs) 8. Destruction of America (Bertram) 9. The Star Spangle Banner: Composed by Danny Elfman 10. Starving (Meg Griffin and Roberta Tubbs) 11. Main Title: Composed by Danny Elfman 12. Meg got accepted into College: Composed by Danny Elfman 13. Bertram plans to take over America: Composed by Danny Elfman 14. High School Graduation: Composed by Danny Elfman 15. Queensland, Australia: Composed by Danny Elfman 16. Nice Stuff: Composed by Danny Elfman 17. Nation's Capital attacked: Composed by Danny Elfman 18. Glen Quagmire's death/Peter screws up: Composed by Danny Elfman 19. Lois asks Meg for apology: Composed by Danny Elfman 20. Training: Composed by Danny Elfman 21. Griffin Family, Swanson & Brown Family to the Rescue: Composed by Danny Elfman 22. Chris Griffin protects Peter from incoming attack: Composed by Danny Elfman 23. Peter, Lois, Meg, Stewie & Allias VS Bertram: Composed by Danny Elfman 24. Mission Accomplished: Composed by Danny Elfman 25. Happy ending: Composed by the wiggles 26. End Credits: (Queen- Bohemian Rhaspody) Category:2019 Category:20th Century Fox Category:Fuzzy Door Productions Category:Family Guy Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:2019 Films Category:Fox Category:Animation Category:Fantasy Category:Teamwork Category:Friendship Category:Hope Category:Love Category:Romance Category:Mom & Daughter Category:PG-13 Category:Blu-Ray Category:Fiction